


Vibroblade’s Edge

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Almost Kiss, Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Solo, Trials, by a third party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five times that Ben and Poe didn’t kiss and one time they did.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	1. After Kijimi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time they nearly kiss, Poe’s recovering from his argument with Ben when Ben had to take him back on the _Grimtaash_. Even amidst just about everything, he wonders how even after everything he said to Ben, Ben hasn’t thrown him out the airlock. 

Going back to his father is impossible. But Poe...he wants to go back. He’s been away for far too long, and it’s not fair in the slightest to his father. It’s not fair to Ben. He wonders if the need to become a pilot was really so important as to risk his relationships with basically everyone. 

He heads to the main hold, where the smell of Yavin cuisine is already strong. Pleasant. It’s then that he stops in the doorway and notices Ben. Tall, towering Ben. When did Ben get so tall? So big? The muscle doesn’t even look unnatural — and then Poe forces his thoughts down because he shouldn’t be ogling the man he had had a fight with. 

”Um, hi,” Poe says. 

”Good to know you’re awake,” Ben says even as he turns to look at him. Then, "You look tired.”

”I didn’t sleep well. Ben...I’m sorry about what I said — ”

“You think I didn’t know why?” Ben says. “You were hurting. You thought you couldn’t go back.”

Poe never fails to be amazed at Ben’s mindreading abilities. 

Ben continues. “But you can. I...believe in you.” It sounds like he was about to say something else as well, but Poe’s not sure. Maybe it’s wishful thinking. 

”I should have figured that.” Poe sighs and sits down. “Glass...she said that no one would want me back.”

Ben was clearly trying to hold in his temper. The way his fists clenched at his sides like he was holding the energy in...

”That schutta,” Ben hissed. “How could she manipulate a child — ”

“Twenty-one isn’t a child.”

”Sixteen is. At bare minimum, she manipulated a minor into illegal activity and tried to keep him from leaving.”

Slowly, Poe nods. He supposes he can believe that. 

”Kriff, Poe,” Ben says. “I just...”

Whatever he’s about to do, he stops himself. 

Poe can’t help but wonder what he was about to do. 

”Can I give you a hug?” Ben says. 

Poe nods. Ben hugs him, and enfolded in surprisingly strong arms, Poe can’t help but feel safe for the first time in five years. 


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia’s trial, and Ben’s anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Delia Glass is brought to trial for a myriad of crimes, including manipulating minors into illegal activity, Ben is here for Poe. Poe’s there to testify against Delia. Of course he is. 

”It’s not for me,” Poe says. “It’s for everyone she hurt. Best she can be is in a prison cell where she can’t hurt anyone else.”

It should be for you, Ben thinks, but he doesn’t say anything. 

They’re close, and Ben wants to kiss him — not in a romantic sense, but in a way that is comforting, at bare minimum. A forehead kiss? Anything like that. Instead, he squeezes Poe’s shoulder and feels how slight Poe is in comparison to him. For someone so small, Poe is tough and brave. Kes calls him “little bird”. Poe’s mightier than that; he’s a nexu, willing to go the extra mile to protect those he loves...and he loves so many. 

”Don’t doubt what you’re doing.” Ben says. 

”Are you scared?” Poe says. 

”I’ve always been scared for you. But you’re strong. You’re brave. You’re more than her. Don’t forget that.”

”I won’t.”

May-The-Force-Be-With-You isn’t a strong enough sentiment for what Ben wants to say. He hopes, kriffing hopes, that the Force will shield Poe from everything the trial will throw at him. And he hopes Poe will win. 

***

Poe wins. The verdict is “guilty” for Delia. Ben thinks it’s too good for her. Poe walks out of the courtroom, looking almost exhausted — like the energy’s sapped out of him. 

Ben’s desire to give him at least a forehead kiss in celebration is all but quashed. Instead, he hugs Poe close, and promises quietly that no one will ever hurt this beautiful being ever again. 


End file.
